Darth Maul Vs Kratos
Star Wars vs God of War! These intimidating warriors are all about two things: rage and revenge! Which apprentice of death will survive? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Boarding the Federation Battleship, 0:00-0:57) The last of the setting sun disappears over the horizon, and a thick blanket of dark blue skies falls over the land. All is calm, with nothing but a thin breeze swaying the grass in the wind, until the sound of a running motor begins to fill the air. The grass begins to sway wildly right before a futuristic speeder shoots across it, carrying two hooded figures. With just its headlights to guide its way, the speeder cuts through the night, gliding over the flat grassland until a small settlement comes into sight. One of the hooded figures verifies their location via a holographic map, and the speeder slows down to cruise into the buildings. The village is small and long-abandoned, and its buildings all burnt black from a fire long ago. There is one main road leading past the houses towards what seems to be an abandoned temple to some forgotten god. The passengers exit the speeder, which shuts down, and one pulls out a metallic disk; from this disk, a blue hologram springs to life, taking the form of an elderly alien woman. ???: You’ve arrived safely? The figures, under their hoods, nod. ???: Good. Stay there until I contact you. Sideous won’t be able to find you there. Good luck, my sons. The hologram fades, and the figures remove their hoods, revealing their terrifying tattooed Dathomirian heads underneath: the two are brothers, Darth Maul and Savage Opress. The two make their way down the main road through the ruins, taking them in, before Opress breaks the silence. Opress: This place is cold with hatred. But it’s not the force. Maul: I sense it too. It must be why we can hide from Sideous here. The two continue to walk, before Maul stops, something capturing his attention. He turns and walks over to one of the small buildings on the side of the road while Opress makes his way towards the larger temple. Approaching the door, Maul runs his hand along the wood, and closes his eyes to take a deep breath. (Duel of the Fates, 0:36-1:03) His brain suddenly receives a series of visions: a tattooed man mows down enemies on horseback with shining golden blades. The village they’re in burns in a towering inferno. A slash rings out and the screams of a mother and child are cut short. And the man from earlier stands in the ashes, as his skin slowly turns white. Maul wakes up from his vision with a gasp, and looks over his shoulder to see Opress has reached the temple. He calls out his brother’s name and starts to run over, but it’s too late. Just as Opress reaches the door, one of the Blades of Athena stabs through the wood and impales a surprised Opress right through the stomach. Maul also stops in shock at the foot of the steps leading to the temple, and watches from behind as the blade rips to the side, separating Savage’s upper half from his torso. As his body and the temple door fall apart, they reveal the Ghost of Sparta standing in the entrance. Kratos: Leave this place or perish like your brethren! Darth Maul flashes an intimidating grimace, and draws his lightsaber from his cloak before dropping the garment to the ground. One of the blades activates as he lowers the hilt in front of him, before the second activates. Maul: I will have my revenge! Kratos: You will die trying! Kratos grips both blades of Athena in his hands and leaps over towards Maul, bringing his hands upwards. FIGHT HARD WITH A VENEGANCE! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Darth Maul! Kratos! Draw! 60 (Duel of the Fates, 1:02-2:03) Kratos brings the blades slashing down in an orange arc of light, and Darth Maul backflips out of the way as they carve into the ground where he once stood. Immediately upon his feet touching the ground, Maul propels himself forward using the force, and swings one end of his lightsaber towards the Spartan’s face, only to have it blocked. Kratos swings the Blades of Athena close range, attacking high and low with expert ferocity, but Maul manages to block all of his attacks with a minimum of movement, thanks to the breadth of his weapon. With a quick backflip, Maul leaps over Kratos’ head and lands behind him, and aims a slash at his spine, but a bolt of lightning rains down from above; Kratos is suspended in the air briefly as he is surrounded by a tempest of electricity, and Maul slides backwards, kicking up dust from the road. He twirls his saberstaff around, conjuring several red blurs before returning to a fighting stance. 51 The Spartan, on the other hand, dons the Bow of Apollo, and fires several flaming arrows at the Zabrack; a close-up of Maul’s eyes has them closing before a deep breath, and all is black before a streak of red zig-zags across the road, destroying every arrow before coming in close to Kratos. The latter has just enough time to raise his wrist, and the Golden Fleece on it, and defends himself from Mal’s vicious slash. The impact still destroys the Fleece, and sends Kratos flying into the air, but he is still otherwise unharmed. 45 Maul leaps up to challenge Kratos in the air, and the resulting duel between Blades of Athena and Saberstaff is so fast and furious all that can be seen surrounding the two are arcs and sparks of red and orange. Once the two land on the ground, they each swing so hard the resulting collision sends them sliding backwards. Kratos reacts first, and swings each of his weapons forward at its maximum distance. Maul, aided by the force, begins to run towards Kratos, and backflips over the first blade in slow-motion, cleaving its hilt from its chain with his lightsaber in the process. He then lands and ducks under the second swinging blade, slicing it off of its chain in slow-motion as well, before propelling himself with a cartwheel that ends with his ankle on the top of Kratos’ head and driving the Spartan’s face into the dirt, forming a small crater... er, Krater, from the impact. 35 Maul deactivates one lightsaber blade and holds the other vertical, preparing to stab it downwards and execute his enemy, but Kratos is far from beaten. With a swing of his hand, still bound to its chains, he snags Maul’s foot with the metal links and trips him up while standing up. With the advantage reversed, he grabs Maul by the ankle and hoists him up while his right fist dons one of his Nemean Cestus; the lion-shaped gauntlet smashes into Maul’s ribs and sends him flying through several wooden buildings before he stops inside one. His second blade re-activates amongst the darkness, and Maul leaps out of the hole he made, spotting Kratos marching towards him while unsheathing a massive shining blade: the Blade of Olympus. 24 With a push of his hand, Maul sends the ruins of all three buildings he flew through flying towards Mratos. The former god doesn’t flinch, and with three devastating blows, he reduces all of them to splinters falling around him. This was all part of a distraction gambit by Maul, however, who shoots through the wooden rain and engages Kratos in close-combat, only just too slow to chop off his head. Kratos wields the giant sword with surprising speed, keeping up with the quick movements of the double-bladed lightsaber, and when Maul tries a kick to the back of his ankle, Kratos merely catches it and pushes him backwards. 15 Kratos then brings the Blade of Olympus swinging down, and Maul slides to the side to avoid it before getting on his feet. The lightsaber and the Olympic weapon clash together a few more times before the two enter a blade lock, struggling with all their might to overpower the other. The red glow of Maul’s lightsaber illuminates the enraged faces of the tattooed warriors, each knowing that the battle is about to end and only one will walk away alive. 6'' Finally, with a glint in his eyes and a force-assisted burst of speed, Maul plants his blade horizontal and shunts it upwards, pushing Kratos’ fists and blade up and leaving his abdomen wide open. With a quick twist of his wrists and torso, Maul brings his saberstaff swinging round and stabs one end of it through the Ghost of Sparta’s torso, running him completely through. ''3 Having used the move before on a Jedi master, Darth Maul gives a wicked grit of his teeth, but his face quickly relaxes and begins to show signs of shock: rather than gasp for breath like Qui-Gon, Kratos only grits his own teeth and narrows his eyes. Still holding his Blade of Olympus high, Kratos powers through the pain of the lightsaber coursing through him, and swings down his massive weapon. It cleaves Darth Maul in half, from shoulder to hip, smashing his lightsaber in two as well. 'K.O!!!' (God of War Overture, 0:04-0:34) With a splash of blood, the Zabrak’s upper half flies through the air and tumbles in the dirt not too far away; his legs simply crumble in a heap before Kratos. Astonishingly, Darth Maul clings to life, sustaining himself through the force and pure hatred for the murderer of his brother. As the Ghost of Sparta marches towards him, the dark Jedi notices one half of his lightsaber on the ground near his legs. With his eyes focusing on it, it begins to twitch, then leaps off the ground, quickly sliding along the dirt into Maul’s hand. But before he can activate it, Kratos stomps down on his hand, reducing his bones to dust and shattering the saber’s hilt. Maul grits in even more pain, before Kratos bends down and picks up the Zabrak by the neck. Kratos: THIS GAME IS OVER! (Silence) With that, Kratos headbutts Darth Maul so hard the Sith’s face is blown off and reduced to a bloody pulp. After tossing the remains in his hand away, Kratos turns around, and finds the other half of the saberstaff shining amongst the dust. He picks it up, and returns to the temple. Results (Hercules Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.. KRATOS!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:2018 Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees